Resurrección
by AllCinnamon
Summary: Después de diez años desde la muerte de Naruto, en ese entonces su prometido, Sasuke toma la decisión de casarse. Vaya sorpresa cuando Naruto regresa de entre los muertos, su futuro hijo aún en su vientre. Mpreg.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pareja**: SasuNaru.

**Tiempo**: Casi quince años después de la guerra. Todos adultos en sus treinta; excepto Naru, que está en sus veinte.

**Advertencias**: ¿**Spoilers**? Creo que no muchos, aunque referencias de algunas consecuencias de la guerra pero nah~ nada importante. **Mpreg**. **Muerte temporal de un personaje**. Si hay más, las pondré en el transcurso del fic.

**N/A**:Traje este fic por el pedido de Zanza-chan, espero que les guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Lo primero que hizo al recuperar la conciencia fue sentarse de golpe y tomar una bocanada de aire, agitado y desesperado por aspirar todo el aire posible para que llegara el oxígeno suficiente a sus pulmones. Sus manos apoyadas contra el helado y húmedo suelo en el que estaba sentado, las pequeñas rocas incrustándose en sus palmas lo hicieron consciente del lugar en el que estaba. Una cueva. Sin dejar de respirar agitado, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando ver por completo sus alrededores. Sí, era una cueva y podía ver la salida a unos metros, la luz del sol difusa y tenue. Debía estar atardeciendo.

Más calmado cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar su situación y recordar lo que pasó para que llegara a un sitio así y estuviera inconsciente. Escuchó agua caer. De golpe abrió los ojos y con sus manos desesperadamente recorrió su cuerpo, su pecho, su abdomen, sus brazos, piernas… sus manos volvieron a su abdomen para quedar posadas sobre su vientre, que subía y bajaba con su respiración. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrar su chakra revisando que todo estuviera bien, que él estuviera bien.

Suspiró en alivio al comprobar que todo en su interior estaba bien y en su sitio.

Suspiró nuevamente, cansado, adolorido y sintiéndose perdido y resignado. Con dificultad se levantó, sacudió sus ropas, algo inútil considerando que estaban sucias con algo de lodo, y caminó con cuidado de no resbalarse hasta la entrada de la cueva mientras el sonido del agua cayendo se intensificaba. Podía sentir el frío del viento rosando sus mejillas y la brisa húmeda que usualmente existe por la cercanía de una cascada o un río.

Al llegar a la entrada pudo ver a varios metros el punto terminal de la cascada donde azotaba contra un pequeño lago que se abría en un río, el cual pasaba con rapidez a unos centímetros de sus pies. Frunció el ceño, si el caudal subiera un poco la cueva podría quedar sumergida. Tenía que salir de ahí rápido.

Viendo a su alrededor por algo que le ayudara escalar las rocas que lo rodeaban, pudo notar un pequeño montículo de piedrecillas blancas con un símbolo en el medio, quiso acercarse para ver qué era, pero en mal agüero el rio batió contra las puntas de sus pies y dejó de distraerse. Debía apurarse.

Después de varios intentos en los cuales sus suelas resbalaban contra las húmedas rocas, decidió quitarse las sandalias negras que estaban demasiado húmedas para servirle. El agua solo seguía aumentando y comenzaba a desesperarse. _Concéntrate, concéntrate, tú puedes salir de aquí._ Se decía mentalmente mientras con manos y pies descalzos comenzó a progresar en su salida. Cuando sintió pasto y tierra húmeda se sintió tan aliviado que pudo, con toda la fuerza que tenía, impulsarse y tirarse contra la superficie que era la orilla del río.

—Al fin…—dijo en un suspiro, aliviado.

El cielo estaba oscureciendo y Naruto solo se quedó mirando cómo poco a poco las estrellas aparecían en el firmamento y cómo los grillos despertaban la noche. Estaba perdido. Perdido y solo. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Cerró sus ojos en concentración. Antes se había distraído al recordar que primero debía revisar su bienestar, pero ahora debía enfocarse en lo que recordaba.

Una misión.

Sí, habían salido en una misión y hubo una emboscada. Al parecer quién los contrató no era alguien de confianza y los grupos de ninjas que los interceptaron estaban preparados para atacarlos con todo, querían al kyubi... Naruto puso un rostro de dolor y tristeza, ya no podía sentir a Kurama. No podía escucharlo, sentirlo, cuando cerraba los ojos no podía verlo. No más comentarios sarcásticos, ni bromas crueles, ni burlas sobre su mal gusto en parejas o su relación con Sasuke. Nada. Y dolía demasiado como para pensar en eso en estos instantes, así que dejó el pensamiento para otro momento y volvió a lo que recordaba.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sai y Sasuke junto a él eran el grupo que había ido. La misión era simple así que por los viejos tiempos los cinco habían decidido hacerla juntos. Habían estado riendo y disfrutando de la simpleza de lo que supuestamente era una misión de transporte. Una tonta y horrorosa cuchilla que era usada como reliquia sagrada y que tenía que ser llevada a su respectivo templo. Recordaba claramente el momento de la emboscada; estaban a mitad de camino, recogiendo la tienda que habían armado para pasar la noche, cuando Kakashi y Sasuke se detuvieron de golpe. Sai y Sakura lo jalaron y lo pusieron en medio de los cuatro. Él, que había estado aún adormilado, se despertó por completo al ser puesto insistentemente en protección entre sus amigos y su novio.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza y se levantó del pasto. Tenía que buscar al resto, Sakura y Sai debían estar desesperados buscándolo, Kakashi debió ya haber avisado a la aldea y Tsunade seguro estaba como loca mandando equipos de búsqueda, Sasuke… Oh, demonios, Sasuke debe estar hecho una furia.

Aún adolorido, su cuerpo algo tieso, avanzó por el bosque, apoyando su mano por los troncos de los árboles que pasaba, estaba demasiado cansado como para subir a ellos. Felizmente podía ver a lo lejos luz anaranjada que le hacía presentir que una aldea estaba cerca. Solo esperaba que la aldea que fuera estuviera en paz con Konoha, Suna o al menos fuera neutra y no enemiga.

Quizá lo mejor era no revelar su identidad, pedir comida, algo de ropa y direcciones, si encontraba a alguien amable seguro esperaría a que él regresara para pagarle como se debe, no solo palabras de agradecimiento.

Al llegar hasta una distancia en la cual podía ver los muros de la aldea, notó dos puertas de madera que se alzaban metros hacia el cielo, eran casi cuatro veces su tamaño. Avanzando notó que en la parte superior había una serie de símbolos, entre ellos el que llamó su atención de inmediato fue aquel símbolo rojo que era curiosamente familiar en el centro de todos. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué rayos hacía el símbolo de su familia en ese lugar.

Sin pensarlo mucho, realmente no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para analizarlo ahora, se acercó a la pequeña puerta que estaba a unos pasos. Si las puertas grandes estaban cerradas seguro ya era bastante tarde como para admitir visitantes, pero no iba a arriesgarse a pasar la noche en el bosque.

Antes de si quiera tocar, escuchó una voz y alzó la cabeza.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

—Buenas noches—respondió, intentando ser amable y parecer inofensivo—estoy perdido y me gustaría pasar la noche en su aldea.

—¡¿Estás solo?! —la voz preguntó, dudosa y desconfiada.

—Sí.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Tuve un accidente en el río que está cerca. No sé si podría ayudarme, realmente sería muy amable de su parte—dijo lo más respetuoso que pudo, recordando las lecciones de Tsunade e Iruka.

Pese a no escuchar respuesta, se calmó al ver cómo el hombre bajaba de su puesto para abrir la puerta. Si todo salía bien podía pasar la noche ahí y buscar cómo regresar a Konoha el día siguiente. Abrazándose por el frio y quizá por el ligero miedo en la base de su sub consciente al no saber dónde estaba y el estar solo, esperó con calma mientras el hombre abría la puerta. Preparó su sonrisa para recibirlo, pero su expresión se desvaneció en confusión cuando observó la bandana en la cabeza del shinobi.

—Eres de Konoha...—dijo en un susurro que al parecer el ninja no oyó.

—Hey, lamento no haber sido muy amable desde el comienzo, pero no es común que venga gente a estas horas—Naruto solo seguía observando en confusión al muchacho—pero ¡mírate! Estas lleno de lodo y temblando de frio. Ven, entra.

Naruto fue tomado del brazo y jalado hacia las puertas adentro de la aldea, sin habla y sin dejar de ver la frente del muchacho. Este cerró la puerta y volvió la mirada hacia Naruto.

—Soy Abe Hiroshi—se presentó el shinobi y sin dejar de coger a Naruto del brazo lo llevó hasta una cabina que estaba cerca. Ahí tocó la puerta y un ninja de años mayor que Abe los recibió—. Señor, este viajero tuvo un accidente en el río y quiere saber si puede pasar la noche aquí.

Naruto vio con asombro cómo el shinobi en frente tenía una bandana que también le era muy familiar. _Suna_. Hizo eco en su mente, parpadeando en confusión.

El hombre con la bandana del símbolo de Suna recorrió a Naruto con la mirada. Era un hombre de unos treinta y algo, de rostro amable pero una expresión seria.

—Soy Sarumi—dijo a Naruto, para luego hablarle al muchacho—Hiro, ve a comunicarle al Jefe que tenemos un viajero y que no hay nada que temer. Ya sabes el resto—el chico llamado Hiro, asintió, soltó a Naruto dándole una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hacia dentro de la aldea— ¡Seiji ve al puesto de vigilia! —Gritó hacia dentro de la cabina, donde el sonido de sillas se escuchó antes de que otro muchacho saliera, diera un asentimiento con la cabeza a Naruto y caminara hasta la puerta donde Abe había estado.

Naruto tragó duro. El que se llamaba Seiji era un muchacho que tenía una bandana de Konoha. _¿Qué está pasando?_

—Adelante—dijo haciendo señas para que entrara. Al parecer Naruto se veía no solo inofensivo sino también delicado considerando la expresión que tenía Sarumi en el rostro al verlo, llena de preocupación y reprochamiento, como si el concepto de estar embarrado en lodo hubiera sido idea de Naruto. Seguro Sarumi tenía un hijo travieso.

—Gracias—respondió entrando a la cabina. No se había dado cuenta lo helado que estaba hasta que sintió el calor del lugar rozar su piel. La luz del interior le hizo darse cuenta de los temblores de su cuerpo y lo sucias que estaban sus ropas.

—Ahí hay una ducha—dijo señalando una puerta, seguramente el baño—, adentro encontraras una toalla. Puedes darte un baño, te traeré ropa limpia y de ahí me contaras todo, ¿está bien? —El hombre se veía amable y comprensivo, además Naruto se moría por un baño y ropa limpia, así que solo asintió con intensidad causando una sonrisa en el shinobi.

Ya dentro de la ducha, con el agua dulcemente caliente recorriendo su piel, pudo detenerse a pensar. Estaba aún adolorido y la desaparición de Kurama aún le causaba un deterioro a su equilibrio interno. Técnicamente estaba muy débil como para luchar contra alguien descansado, fuerte y sin el hecho de haberse caído por una cascada.

_Ok, Naruto, piensa. Recuerda las lecciones de Kakashi sobre estrategias_. Primero debía analizar su situación. Que de por si era irreal. Era una aldea ninja. Ninja. Eso quiere decir que tienen la capacidad de incapacitarlo y hasta matarlo si hace algo indebido. La parte más irreal era que según las bandanas esta aldea pertenecía a Konoha _y_ a Suna. _¿Cómo es eso posible?_

Que él supiera, ni Konoha ni Suna tenían otra aldea, mucho menos una de miembros combinados. Así que lo más lógico era que estas personas estuvieran fingiendo ser de esas aldeas. Y si era así, eso quería decir que Naruto no podía revelarse como shinobi de Konoha. No, eso sería mala idea. Lo único que le quedaba era mentir.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared de la ducha. Nunca había sido bueno mintiendo. _Para mentir tienes que decir lo más cercano a la verdad, evitando en lo posible realmente mentir._ Esa lección fue de Iruka. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de Iruka haciéndole mentir sobre cosas tontas para que mejorara cuando lo necesitara; por ejemplo, en situaciones como estas. _¡Pero la verdad siempre es lo mejor! _Él había reclamado, molesto por tener que acostumbrarse a saber mentir. No le gustaba mentir y aún era algo que evitaba, pero en estos momentos…

—Aquí te dejo el cambio de ropa—escuchó la voz de Sarumi proveniente de la puerta.

—Gracias—respondió. Sarumi parecía una buena persona. _Nunca te fíes de nadie que no conozcas. _Sasuke se lo repetía muchas veces, llamándole la atención por lo confiado que era. Y la verdad era que como nunca había estado solo, él podía sentirse seguro sabiendo que confiara en quien confiara Sasuke, o Sakura, o Sai, o Kurama o cualquiera de sus amigos estarían ahí para cuidarle la espalda.

Decidiendo lo que haría salió de la ducha, cogió la ropa y se cambió. A un costado había un espejo. Extrañamente, no tenía cicatrices de la caída, ni nada que luciera como si hubiera luchado con los que lo atacaron y lo arrastraron por un largo trecho. Inconscientemente llevó sus manos a su vientre. Todo estaba bien. Él estaba bien. Podía sentirlo. Contó hasta diez y normalizó su respiración.

Ya fresco y con ropa limpia salió del baño y caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba sentado Sarumi y el recién llegado Abe, ambos con bebidas en sus manos. Al frente de la tercera silla había una taza de la cual salía humo.

—Toma algo caliente, te hará maravillas con lo que has pasado—le dijo el shinobi más joven.

—Ya te vez mejor—dijo con una sonrisa Sarumi.

Naruto asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó en el asiento vacío. Tomó la taza entre sus manos agradeciendo internamente el calor que emanaba hacia sus palmas aún frías. Tomó un sorbo sintiendo que el té recorría y calentaba cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—Ahora, ¿puedes decirnos quién eres y qué te pasó? —la seriedad en la voz de Sarumi podía confundirse con desconfianza y algo de preocupación. Naruto asintió sin mirar a ninguno a los ojos.

—Estaba en camino hacia una aldea del norte, cuando de la nada salieron ninjas y nos atacaron-

—¿Nos?

—Estaba con unos amigos—ambos asintieron dándole valor para continuar—no sé qué será de ellos—no era necesario fingir preocupación y miedo por sus amigos. Desde un comienzo había pensado que todos estaban bien y buscándolo, cuando en realidad estaba en nada con respecto a su situación.

—¿Por qué los atacaron? — Interrumpió su tren de pensamientos Abe. Naruto alzó la cabeza hacia sus miradas inquisitivas.

—Para robarnos. Querían algo nuestro…

—¿Y eso es? —Naruto tragó saliva. Volvió a agachar la cabeza, su mirada intensa en el líquido caramelo de su té. _Mentir sin realmente mentir._

—Una reliquia, la estábamos llevando a un templo—el mayor asintió animándolo a seguir con una seña de sus manos—. No sé qué será de ella, tampoco.

—Quizá se la llevaron—aportó el menor del par. Naruto no afirmó ni negó lo dicho.

—Nos separamos. Yo corrí para alejar su atención de mi amiga que estaba teniendo problemas, ellos me siguieron. Mientras me perseguían llegamos hasta la cascada, intenté cruzar al otro lado por unas ramas… pero-

—¿Caíste? —Naruto tuvo que alzar su cabeza confundido por el tono de voz del muchacho. Al hacerlo vio cómo el par lo veía con expresiones entre confusión, incredulidad y preocupación.

—Eso es imposible, nadie ha sobrevivido a una caída así—dijo con tanta seguridad Sarumi que Naruto sintió molestia.

—Quizá caíste al río _pasando_ la cascada, estamos a unos kilómetros del lago en donde termina esta—el tono con el que lo decía era como si esa fuera la única explicación posible. Y Naruto sintió que lo mejor era seguirles la corriente, no tenía fuerza para discutir, además, el par tenía unas expresiones serias y de pocos amigos.

—Sí, seguro fue así. Mis recuerdos están borrosos—afirmó sin verlos a los ojos. Era cierto que tenía recuerdos borrosos, pero estos eran de cuando caía por la cascada al no haber cogido con firmeza una de las ramas del árbol del otro lado. El par asintió satisfecho con lo dicho.

—De ahí seguro la corriente te arrastró hasta la orilla cercana y caminaste hasta aquí—continuó Abe, Naruto solo asintió no queriendo decir más del asunto.

—Ya veo—Sarumi volvió a llenar su taza con más agua caliente, mientras hablaba—. El río de por sí no es peligroso, pero esa cascada—él negó con la cabeza—muchos han muerto al caer intentando cruzar al otro lado por las ramas de los dos árboles que se unen en el centro—. Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué hacen eso? —Naruto no encontraba otra razón para hacerlo si no era porque estaban escapando como él.

—Por el cuento, la superstición—respondió Abe hablándole como si era algo obvio.

—¿Superstición?

—Sí. No me digas que no la sabes. Es bastante popular y conocida, junto con la historia detrás de ella—Naruto no tenía idea.

—¿Qué dice la superstición? —Sarumi bufó en burla parándose para poner de nuevo la tetera.

—Una idiotez. Es solo una superstición.

—Se dice que la persona que logre cruzar el río a través de aquellas dos ramas del par de grandes y ancestrales árboles que se unen en el centro, tendrá una vida prospera, llena de felicidad y admirable por todos—Abe lo decía con tal ilusión que parecía que hasta él creía el mito.

—Ah, y ¿por qué creen que eso pasará? —Naruto se sentía más cómodo hablando de algo que no fuera el cómo llegó ahí. Si esta aldea tenía un mito como este quizá distraía lo suficiente al par para que no preguntaran más sobre él y lo dejaran dormir pronto y recuperar fuerzas para que al día siguiente se fuera de una buena vez. Necesitaba ver a sus amigos, a _Sasuke_.

—Por la historia—Abe sonrió, al parecer emocionado por contar la historia que por lo visto hacía famosa a su aldea. Sarumi por su parte, solo sonrió tristemente.

—Fue hace diez años, un año antes de que se levantara este lugar—Naruto parpadeó en asombro. Esta aldea era bastante joven. No podía evitar preguntarse cuán grande era y cómo así la levantaron en tan poco tiempo, parecía que esta llevaba años formada.

—Hace diez años—Abe tosió llamando toda la atención hacia él, Sarumi lo dejó mientras se sentaba de regreso a su sitio después de haber colocado la tetera—, un muchacho de unos veinte años huía de un grupo de ninjas, todo por defender a sus amigos y su aldea—Naruto prestó atención a cada palabra, siempre le gustaron las historias de aventura—. Este muchacho era conocido en su aldea como un héroe y estaba por convertirse en Jefe de esta. Todos lo admiraban y lo querían. Además estaba comprometido y estaba por comenzar una familia. Todo era feliz para él y si lograba salir de las garras de esos ninjas que fueron a capturarlo viviría todo lo que siempre soñó. El problema fue cuando llegó a aquella cascada. Si solo la cruzaba escaparía. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a uno de los grandes árboles, este se unía a otro del otro lado formando un puente. Así que subió para cruzar—Abe se detuvo, Naruto no sabía qué decir, esa historia se parecía bastante a lo que le pasó.

Era imposible tanta similitud, ¿cierto?

—Pero nunca llegó al otro lado...—Abe continuó—Este muchacho cayó por la cascada, la fuerza brutal del río, junto a los troncos y rocas del fondo marcaron su fin. Sus amigos buscaron el cuerpo día y noche, por todo el recorrido del río. Nunca dejaron de buscar porque sabían que habían otros buscando, ya que el cuerpo de este muchacho tenía algo especial dentro de él—. El corazón de Naruto latía a mil por hora—. Fue así como este grupo de amigos formó un campamento cerca del río, y los amigos de los amigos vinieron a ayudar, y las familias, y los aliados y todos los que conocieron y amaron a este muchacho vinieron a buscar, a apoyar, a ayudar con lo que sea—. Abe se detuvo, saboreando la historia como si fuera lo más preciado que tenía—. Fue así como se formó esta aldea. Nuestro hogar—lo dijo sonriendo, compartiendo la sonrisa con su mayor, ambos intercambiando una mirada cómplice. Naruto no podía prestar menos atención, su mente con solo una pregunta.

—Los habitantes son de diversas aldeas, pero aún así somos una en esencia—terminó Sarumi.

—Konoha y Suna…—susurró Naruto, intentando con todas sus fuerzas el poder dar sentido a lo que pasaba. El par giró a verlo y le sonrieron asintiendo.

—Sí, la mayoría somos de Konoha o Suna, pero también hay miembros de otras aldeas. Este lugar es pacífico, puedes ser de cualquier aldea perteneciente al Tratado para pedir refugio y ayuda aquí.

Naruto asintió, la pregunta en la punta de sus labios.

—Es por eso que todos quieren cruzar la cascada. Porque se dice que si _él_ lo hubiera hecho hubiera tenido una vida prospera, llena de felicidad y sido admirado por todos; así que todos lo que lo intentan lo que quieren es la vida que él no tuvo.

—¿Cómo-

—¿Hm?

—¿Cómo se llamaba el muchacho? —el par parpadeó sorprendidos.

—Supongo que si no sabías la historia menos al protagonista—dijo sonriendo tristemente el mayor.

—Cuando llegaste, supongo que lograste ver los símbolos en la puerta—preguntó Abe, Naruto asintió. La presión en su pecho cada vez más intensa—. Son los símbolos de todas las aldeas que son recibidas aquí y que tienen miembros viviendo aquí. En el centro, el símbolo más grande—Naruto sintió su mundo dar vueltas—está el símbolo de nuestra misión, el objetivo.

—Del clan Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki murió en esa cascada.

El pitido de la tetera sonó.


	2. Capítulo 01: El Regreso

¡Hola de nuevo! Cinna, presente ^^

Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews :) ¡Son unos amores!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El Regreso<strong>

Kakashi suspiró resignado a, como todos los años, tener que actuar de niñero. _Otra vez lo mismo_. Pensó mientras derribó la puerta del cuarto e ingresó.

—Tienes más de treinta años, uno supondría que al menos actuaras como adulto.

El cuarto era grande y decorado con simpleza, el tema de azules oscuros reinaba el lugar dándole el toque propio del dueño, junto con el infaltable símbolo Uchiha colgado en las paredes. Siendo estos detalles lo único que le daba una esencia de hogar, considerando que Sasuke solo usaba el cuarto máximo un mes al año desde ya hace siete años. No podía rivalizar al departamento en el que aún vivía en Konoha, cálido, decorado radiantemente, congelado en el tiempo con recuerdos de días felices tanto para él como para todos los que recordaban al que fue el segundo habitante del lugar.

—Largo—fue la única respuesta que recibió desde la cama de dos plazas al centro del cuarto donde Sasuke estaba echado con la misma ropa del día anterior.

—Sé que ha sido una semana larga, pero ya es hora y todos te esperan para-

—Shikamaru y Sakura se encargan de todo, ¿por qué debo estar yo presente? —Kakashi solo suspiró cansado. No sabía por qué se molestaba, era lo mismo todos los años. Una semana de celebración y nostalgia, terminando el día del aniversario de su muerte con una ceremonia matutina y la presencia de todos los jefes de las cinco grandes aldeas, además de las aliadas y las que podían llegar a ser fuertes lazos. El día donde Sasuke, a la hora de la ceremonia, desaparecía y se encerraba en su cuarto para no salir hasta el día siguiente cuando todos volvían a Konoha y de regreso a una vida rutinaria.

Kakashi sabía por todo lo que Sasuke pasaba, todo el dolor que es recordar a un ser amado. Lo comprendía. Él mismo sentía la miseria en el aire, la nostalgia disimulada en la risa de todos mientras contaban historias de experiencias pasadas. Pero ya habían pasado diez años y todos ya lo habían superado. Si no fuera por los días como hoy, hasta Sasuke se veía como si lo hubiera superado.

—Sasuke—comenzó, algo dudoso de retomar el tema—ya pasa-

—Sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Y estoy bien. Solo estoy cansado. En serio. Fue una semana larga y asistir a todos esos compromisos y saludar a gente que no conozco y ni me interesan—Sasuke suspiró mientras se sentaba en su cama, sus manos pasando sobre su rostro en cansancio— ¿Cuándo me convertí en político? Es lo que no entiendo. Soy un ninja no un maniquí que sirve para lucirse, verse bien y saludar a todos los altos mandos.

Kakashi caminó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó junto a los pies de su ex alumno. No podía evitar sentirse triste por sus palabras. La muerte de Naruto fue algo que le chocó a Sasuke con mayor fuerza, no solo por el hecho de que era su novio, su _prometido_, sino también por la familia que perdió.

—Solo son un par de minutos. Vas, alzas tu copa, sonríes y te vas. Conoces el procedimiento.

—¿Gaara está ahí? —Kakashi sonrió.

—Gaara está ahí, sufriendo como siempre.

—Bien—Sasuke se movió hasta llegar al borde de su cama, cogió sus zapatos y se levantó, colocándoselos mientras avanzaba—, no seré el único pasando por el infierno que es ser atacado por todas esas arpías.

—Son amigas de Sakura.

—Son lo mismo—dijo con firmeza, entrando por la puerta que comunicaba al baño. Kakashi movió la cabeza en negación. Era lo mismo cada vez que había una reunión social, Sakura, como considerada -y aterradora- amiga que era, siempre intentaba buscarle pareja a Sasuke. Algo que el azabache odiaba con toda el alma. Pero para diversión de este, él no era el único, al parecer Sakura hacía magia sacando mujeres, y hombres, de los recónditos del país del Fuego para todos sus amigos solteros. Kakashi para salvarse del castigo se aferró a Iruka y no lo dejó ir. Iruka nunca supo qué le esperaba el día que tuvieron esa misión juntos.

Kakashi rió.

—Quizá esta vez te presente alguien que te agrade—dijo alzando la voz y tratando de sonar animado, Sasuke nunca encontraba a nadie que soportara su humor, mucho menos cuando este solo planeaba pasar la ceremonia irritando a su pobre acompañante.

Kakashi solo escuchó una risa del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque solo te presenta mujeres…—dijo en voz baja para sí mismo. Sakura encontraba hombres que se tiraban a los pies de Gaara o Sai, pero nunca consiguió alguien que no fuera una mujer para Sasuke.

Pasaron minutos y su ex alumno salió del cuarto de baño arreglado y más despierto. Sasuke ciertamente había crecido. Sus músculos más definidos, su cabello largo que le llegaba unos centímetros bajo los hombros atado en una coleta, sus ojos negros intensos y enmascarando las tragedias que ha vivido y visto a través de los años.

—Solo espero que sea quien sea, al menos sepa lo que significa espacio personal— dijo caminando hasta la puerta destruida—, y tú arreglas esto. La privacidad es un privilegio que merezco.

—Como ordene su alteza—respondió en tono de burla yendo detrás de él. Sasuke solo sonrió cómplice.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia del aniversario de su muerte, con los años, se convirtió en nada más que una reunión de los grandes jefes de la época. Cómo fue que pasó, nadie lo sabe. Pero es algo que Sasuke aborrece con todo su ser. El significado real olvidado. La presencia de los líderes de las grandes aldeas luciendo sus riquezas y su poder en sus trajes del día solo hacía parecer todo el ritual en una burla ante la memoria de su ser amado. La forma en que todos hablaban de negocios, alianzas, futuras amenazas, el bien común y demás mientras se servía Ramen de entrada era enfermizo.<p>

—…aterrador. ¿Usted qué opina? —Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el codazo de alguien en sus costillas, sin girar a ver a la atacante, suponiendo correctamente que solo se trataba de Ino. Vio al hombre que al parecer era el líder de la aldea oculta del Humo.

—¿Disculpe?

—El señor Sumoku te comentaba sobre los rumores con respecto a la aldea del Sonido—Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No creo que ese sea un tema para discutir en estos momentos—declaró con seriedad. El hombre frente a él solo sonrió fríamente.

—Debo contradecir su opinión, ese tema tiene que ser discutido en la brevedad posible. Es la razón por la que todos estamos aquí después de todo—. Sasuke sintió la presión de la mano de Ino manteniéndolo en su sitio. Sus largas uñas atravesando la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera la oportunidad de decir palabra, el líder de aldea hizo un movimiento de cabeza y caminó hacia otro grupo de gente conversando. Con fuerza se zafó de la mano de su amiga, mientras veía con molestia el lugar vacío.

—Basta Sasuke, sabes cómo es él.

—Y aún así lo seguimos invitando.

—No podemos no invitar a alguien. Seria visto como un acto de conspiración contra los no invitados.

—¿Por qué? —se sentía impotente y molesto por la absurdidad de todo.

—Sabes muy bien porque. Ahora deja de comportante como un niño de cinco años y coopera con nosotros. Mira que te ayude a escapar de Sakura—le dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de él—, solo falta el brindis y somos libres.

Sasuke suspiró. Se había perdido parte del inicio de la ceremonia, felizmente. Era la peor parte.

—¡Es hora del brindis! ¡Por favor que los kages se acerquen a decir sus palabras! —Oh no, está era la peor parte.

* * *

><p>Después de escapar de las siniestras trampas de Shikamaru, Sasuke pudo respirar tranquilo mientras entraba al salón de conferencias. Era el último lugar donde debía estar presente, siendo el encargado de la seguridad de la aldea de Konoha, era su deber y eso.<p>

—Así que aquí te escondías—escuchó, haciéndolo girar a ver quién ingresaba.

—Hey, ¿qué tal estuvo todo? —le preguntó viéndolo acercarse a la gran mesa circular hacia su respectivo asiento.

—Horrendo como siempre—Gaara suspiró quitándose el sombrero que debía llevar a cada aparición como líder de Suna.

—¿Sakura te consiguió alguien interesante? —el pelirrojo solo hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—Es tu culpa, ¿sabes? Si solo te hubiera capturado antes que a mí.

—Es culpa tuya. Sabes el porqué—le recriminó alzando una ceja para dejar claro su punto. Gaara solo bufó—, eres un idiota por no dar el primer paso. Todos lo pueden ver, no entiendo cómo ustedes no.

—No hay nada que ver porque no hay nada.

—Sigue diciéndote eso.

—¿Desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke interviene en los problemas amorosos de otras personas? —preguntó Gaara tratando de callarlo.

—Entonces admites que hay un problema amoroso—respondió con poca sutileza.

—Solo cállate—dijo entre dientes. Sasuke solo rió.

Era costumbre tener una reunión al acabar la ceremonia. Shikamaru y el resto de kages, creían que aprovechando que todos los líderes estaban presentes era buena idea llevar a cabo una reunión para discutir lo que sucedía en la actualidad y acordar lo que se haría al respecto. Sasuke se opuso a la idea desde el comienzo, pero con el consejo de Tsunade y Kakashi lograron callarlo, obligándolo a aceptar.

—¿Temari y Kankuro? —preguntó intentando evitar pensar en lo mal que la estaba pasando hasta ahora.

—Temari llegará con Shikamaru, cuando este termine de cambiarse de ropa. Estaba bañado en sake.

—¿Quiero saber?

—No realmente. No podrás verlo a la cara sin reírte—Gaara sonrió—terminando esto te cuento—. Sasuke rió—. Kankuro está con su novia.

—¿La misma del año pasado?

—La misma. Sakura acertó nuevamente—comentó asombrado Gaara—, ni Kankuro se lo esperaba.

—Es su milagro anual. Acierta solo una vez por año—dijo sonando entre aterrado y asombrado por lo que causaba Sakura.

—Solo tenemos que temer quien será el elegido de este año.

—No cuentes conmigo, aún tengo las cicatrices de la última vez que me presentó a alguien, era una rubia maniática—el pelirrojo rió.

—Diría que es raro si no me hubiera pasado lo mismo.

—Quizá nos presento a la misma chica.

—¿Gemelas?

—Trillizas—, el par giró a ver al recién llegado—Sakura me las trajo a las tres—Sai, sorprendentemente tembló ante el recuerdo—. Estaban locas. Aún me pregunto de dónde las saca.

—Hey—Sasuke escuchó a Gaara decir, su tono pícaro desapareció por uno algo más tímido. Era divertido ver al par dar vueltas el uno alrededor del otro.

—Hey—respondió Sai, sonriendo al kage. Sasuke rodó los ojos, asombrado por lo ciegos que eran y por lo absurdo que hacían todo.

—Hey, ustedes— dijo en burla, ganándose un par de miradas de odio del par. Quizá su día estaba mejorando.

De repente Sai parpadeó como recordando algo.

—Sasuke, tenemos malas noticias—dijo seriamente cambiando el ambiente de inmediato. Sasuke y Gaara se sentaron tiesos en sus sitios escuchando lo que Sai tenía que decir—, es sobre los rumores concernientes a la aldea del Sonido. Ustedes deben saber lo que ocurrió.

Ambos asintieron, Sai caminó hasta sentarse al lado de Sasuke dejando el asiento en el medio para Shikamaru.

—Hubo un ataque, una masacre para ser precisos. Los sobrevivientes no dicen palabra de lo que los atacó. La aldea quedó destruida y los alrededores quedaron en llamas—relató Gaara como si fuera algo que hubiera sido reportado una y otra vez que se lo aprendió de memoria.

—Sí. Durante el almuerzo han estado corriendo rumores e hipótesis de lo que pudo haber sucedido—Sai se detuvo. Se comenzó a oír ruido cerca de la entrada, los demás participantes estaban cerca—. Entre ellas la que más se repite y que todos han comenzado a asumir como verdad es que todo fue causado por un bijuu.

Sasuke sintió que una piedra azotó contra el fondo de su estomago y por el rostro pálido de Gaara algo similar estaba pasándole. Antes de que alguno pudiera opinar, los integrantes de la reunión ingresaron. Los cinco kages sentados en sus lugares respectivos, con dos de sus más confiables súbditos a sus lados. Shikamaru se sentó entre Sasuke y Sai, tenía una expresión seria que solo conseguía preocupar más a Sasuke, al parecer el tema de hoy era más serio de lo que aparentaba.

Cuando todos estaban en silencio y ya en sus sitios la reunión comenzó.

El Raikage comenzó comentando sobre trivialidades, mientras los otros kages opinaban y criticaban algunos métodos. Fueron veinte minutos en los cuales se optó por comenzar como todos los años, un reporte general de sus aldeas. Aún así, la tensión era creciente y Sasuke no había dicho palabra queriendo llegar de una vez por todas al grano. No podía evitar sentirse mucho más preocupado al sentir las miradas de lado que le mandaba Shikamaru. Como si él supiera algo que no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

Después de que lo básico fuera tomado en cuenta, la sala volvió a quedar en silencio. Segundos en los cuales los kages se miraban como retándose para ver quién comenzaba la discusión. _Grupo de cobardes. _Fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de hablar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Los rumores son ciertos? —Shikamaru suspiró, su mano pasando sobre su rostro en frustración.

—Sí, Sasuke. Justo estábamos discutiendo eso con el Raikage y la Mizukage pa-

—¿Y no pensaron invitarme? —Reclamó Gaara claramente enfadado.

—Gaara, no es como si planeáramos excluirte, pero-

—¿Pero? —sus puños estaban sobre la mesa de piedra—Shikamaru si hay un bijuu involucrado, creo que entre todos tengo la mejor razón para sentirme involucrado—su voz era dura y su expresión indicaba que no estaba feliz por la conversación que no presenció.

—Entendemos—, interrumpió Shikamaru cerrando los ojos en frustración y suspirando antes de ver a Gaara intensamente—pero en un comienzo eran solo rumores, no podíamos permitir que estos se expandan. La presencia de un bijuu suelto sería algo inimaginable y necesitábamos que todos estemos presentes para discutirlo, además de que debemos estar unidos por si es necesario enfrentarlo. Si te lo comunicábamos de inmediato podría haber causado caos en tu aldea—Gaara pareció más apaciguado. Su espalda no tan tensa y su posición ya no a la defensiva como antes. Solo suspiró y asintió para que Shikamaru siguiera.

—Entonces ahora que estamos los cinco podría, Hokage, informarnos sobre lo que sabe—el Tsuchikage preguntó.

—Con la ayuda del Raikage—el nombrado asintió ante su nombre—y su hermano se pudo rastrear el rumor. Ya ninjas de Konoha habían ido a la aldea del Sonido pero Bee con ayuda de su bijuu confirmaron la presencia de otra de las bestias con cola—la sala estaba en silencio escuchando cada palabra—. Nosotros suponíamos que se trataba de uno cuando nos enteramos de la destrucción de la aldea, pero—Shikamaru tomo aire—creíamos que era una de las bestias sueltas…

—¿Estas tratando de decir? —Sasuke lo miró seriamente, en su interior era como si el infierno se congelara.

—Alguien está controlándolo. No se está comportando como debería y no podemos reconocer cual de los que no están en un jiinchuriki es.

—Puede ser el de una cola, el de cuatro, el de seis, el de siete…—Gaara comenzó a enumerar a los bijuus que no tenían un recipiente y que aún se suponía estaban escondidos después de haber huido al terminar la guerra.

Sasuke tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el Tsuchikage dijo lo que ninguno se había atrevido a decir pero todos lo pensaron.

—El de nueve.

* * *

><p>—¡No! —la peli rosa gritó molesta. No podía creer nada de lo que sus amigos le decían.<p>

Después de la larga reunión en la que estuvieron los chicos, ella junto a Hinata los habían estado esperando para enterarse de lo que podían sobre lo que estaba pasando. A penas el trío salió, Sai se fue hecho una furia. Muchos no lo reconocerían en su impasible rostro, pero Sakura lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esa expresión solo la ponía cuando estaba por matar a alguien. Y esa era una expresión que nunca se le olvidaría. Así que ella solo lo vio alejarse, para luego atacar con preguntas a Sasuke. Él solo se quedó en silencio, negando con la cabeza como diciéndoles que no era el momento que luego lo hablarían. Ella solo asintió.

Caminaron solo Shikamaru, Hinata, Temari, Sasuke y ella hasta la oficina del Hokage, donde Kakashi y el resto los esperaban. Gaara también había desaparecido junto con Kankuro, Temari solo sonrió tristemente diciendo que estarían bien y que luego se unirían a ellos en la oficina. Al principio ella no entendió, pero luego cuando escuchó lo del bijuu siendo controlado para atacar aldeas creyó comprender la furia del Kazekage. Lamentablemente no era solo eso.

—¡No! ¿Cómo que quieren obligar a Gaara a casarse? No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso—había preguntado mientras se sentaba de golpe en una silla cercana, los demás que se enteraban de la noticia recién, solo se quedaron en silencio tratando de comprender lo dicho. Siempre era ella la que hacía las preguntas cuando el resto estaba demasiado en shock como para hablar.

—Entre todos es el único soltero.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con nada! ¡Sasuke también está soltero! ¡Kankuro, Sai! —Exclamó molesta por el bien de su amigo.

—Kankuro está comprometido—comentó Temari, la tristeza aún en su rostro. Sakura podía ver la guerra interna en su expresión, no sabiendo si sentirse feliz por su hermano o triste por el otro.

—Oh—Sakura pensó que era bueno que haya acertado con la cita a ciegas que le planeó, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con Gaara—. Eso no tiene nada que ver con Gaara—así que lo dijo.

—Si dejaras de gritar e interrumpir nos dejarías contarte todo—dijo en frustración el gran e irritante Hokage, al menos era como lo veía Sakura en esos momentos.

—Adelante, entonces, me callaré—hizo la moción de sellarse los labios y se acomodó e su asiento.

—Gracias. Nuestra alianza de cinco fuerzas como una unidad es lo que ha mantenido la paz entre nuestros países, como bien saben—ella asintió, pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo que el resto escuchaba atentamente—el problema es que copiando nuestra formación, otras aldeas ninja también comenzaron a ganar fuerza. Esto al principio no parecía una amenaza, eran aldeas pequeñas.

—Se confiaron—comentó Kakashi, brindándole confort a Iruka que estaba a su lado.

—Sí—él suspiró—. Hay dos grandes alianzas además de la nuestra que sobresalen entre todas.

—Así que una de ellas debe ser la que está controlando al bijuu—aportó Tsunade.

—Exacto. Tomando en cuenta todo lo discutido y las pruebas que tenemos, la Alianza de Feng es la que está controlando al bijuu. Si consideramos atacar o si ellos deciden hacerlo primero, no estamos en gran igualdad. La fuerza ninja entre nuestras dos Alianzas es similar, eso sin contar al bijuu. Piensen en la masacre que sería. Ellos destruyeron media aldea en un día.

El cuarto quedó sumido en silencio y la tensión era formidable. Sakura solo mordía su labio inferior en preocupación. El día que había comenzado agradable y hermoso para ella se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

—¿Y en dónde entra el repentino compromiso de Gaara? —preguntó Ino con el ceño fruncido. Shikamaru suspiró listo para responder, pero fue Tsunade quien lo hizo.

—Están planeando que se case con algún jefe de una de las aldeas, una especie de tratado marital, ¿cierto? Eso es antiguo y absurdo. Obligar a-

—No hay otra opción—interrumpió Shikamaru firmemente—y no es como si lo fuéramos a casar con alguien de la Alianza Feng. Ellos de por sí ya han declarado la guerra destruyendo esa aldea.

—Oh, ¡es la Alianza Gia! Ellos mandaron un pergamino solicitando una reunión con Konoha para acordar una especie de unión por si la Alianza Feng comenzaba una guerra—Hinata comentó. Sakura no se acordaba de eso. El pergamino había llegado hace más de un mes, pero todos habían estado ocupados organizando todo para el aniversario de su muerte como para preocuparse de cosas que en ese momento eran imposibles.

—Sí, al parecer ellos lo vieron venir desde antes. En el pergamino mencionaron que querían un acuerdo marital. Ellos son bastante tradicionales, las aldeas que la conforman serán pequeñas pero son antiguas y tienen conocimientos ancestrales.

—¿El casamiento tiene que ser con Gaara? Quizá otro de nosotros podría…—Sakura no quería proponerse, realmente no. Pero ella no tenía a nadie serio por ahora, en cambio Gaara. Ella siempre lo molestaba buscándole las peores citas, cierto, pero todo lo hacía para que de una vez actuara y se juntara con Sai. Ambos se amaban, ella lo sabía, Sasuke lo sabía, si él lo hacía todos lo hacían. Los únicos no enterados eran los dos idiotas.

—Los términos decían que debía ser uno de los kages o algún héroe de guerra, que tenía que ser un hombre soltero porque quieren casar a la hija de la aldea principal. Gaara tiene todo lo necesitado, es un kage, es un héroe de guerra y está soltero.

—¡Pero él ama a otra persona! —gritó en frustración. Nadie se atrevió a discutirle eso, ni a mirarla directo a los ojos—. Además has dicho que tiene que ser un kage _o_ un héroe de guerra. Tenemos muchos héroes de guerra en Konoha y Suna, ¡estoy segura que el Raikage puede ofrecer a su hermano!

Algunos no pudieron evitar reír ante la idea de Bee casado. Pero Shikamaru solo frunció el ceño y buscó entre los pergaminos sobre su escritorio el de la Alianza Gia. Cada vez que había este tipo de reuniones, Temari le hacía traer todos los pergaminos que recibió en el año por si se olvidaba comentar algo en el informe que daba cada kage sobre los acontecimientos del año. Sakura podía besar a Temari por ser tan ordenada y la que lleva los pantalones en la relación.

—Sakura tiene razón, es el caso de una ¨o¨.

—Pues busquemos a un héroe entre los solteros disponibles—Sakura no pudo luchar contra la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, estaba tan feliz por Gaara y Sai. Una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando vio el rostro serio de Sasuke que la veía fijamente. Lo único que pudo pensar fue un; _No, Sasuke. Por favor, no._

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba oscureciendo cuando llegó al altar. Se sentó apoyándose en el féretro de marfil donde descansaba su mejor amigo, su amante, su eterno rival, su única familia, el padre de su hijo que no llegó a nacer. El amor de su vida.<p>

—Hola—susurró, posando su mano en el frio material—se que no te vengo a ver hace más de un mes, pero no sabes lo caótico que ha sido—Sasuke sonrió, recordando lo primero que le iba a contar—. Sakura volvió a engañar a Sai a tener una cita a ciegas—Sasuke rió—con una pelirroja. O bueno, parecía ser una pelirroja. No por el color de cabello, era naturalmente rojo; sino por el hecho de que era hombre. Y estaba atado de manos y pies, sí, y tenía ojos color aguamarina. Cuando Sai llegó furioso a la torre recién entendí la carta de un desesperado Kankuro diciendo que el Kazekage había sido raptado—Sasuke estalló en risas—no te imaginas la cara roja de Sai de la furia, no se comparaba con la de Gaara cuando lo desatamos. ¿Me creerías que lo primero que hizo fue atacar a Sai por haberlo dejado atado contra su cama para venir en mi búsqueda en lugar de desatarlo en el momento? —saboreó el recuerdo, fue uno de los días más divertidos y caóticos que había tenido.

—Temari tuvo que mandar a Kankuro al hospital porque el estrés le estaba por dar un ataque, es la cuarta vez que Sakura logra de algún modo secuestrar a Gaara. Ella dice que la quinta es la vencida—Sasuke rió—. Ya la conoces, nunca se rinde—sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba el frio material—, es algo que se contagió de ti. Al igual de todas las cosas que me pegaste mientras convivía contigo—Sasuke suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra la piedra—. Es quizá tu peligrosa amabilidad y sacrificio el que me está convirtiendo en un idiota…

Sasuke tomó aire antes de continuar.

—Sé que tú hubieras querido que siguiera con mi vida. Y créeme que lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Incluso acepto de vez en cuando a las personas que Sakura me presenta—se detuvo durante un minuto antes de seguir.

—Sabes que Sakura no me ha vuelto a presentar un hombre desde esa última vez cuando me enojé con ella por hacerlo y no le hablé por tres meses. Cuando se disculpó ella me preguntó por qué—, tomó y soltó el aire—¿quieres sabes qué le dije? Sé que dirás que es muy cursi y eso… No, claro que no, entre los dos eras tú el que era hostigantemente dulce. Si por mi último cumpleaños me diste—la saliva se le atoró en la garganta—me diste una gran noticia—pasó el nudo que tenía atorado.

Se detuvo tratando de luchar las odiosas lágrimas que siempre amenazaban con salir cuando recordaba a su hijo o hija, nunca logró saber.

—Como decía—tomó aire de nuevo, dándose fuerzas—le dije que no amaría a otro hombre nuevamente—él sonrió—. ¿Cómo podría encontrar otro hombre que se compare contigo? —Sasuke rió—. Soy un tonto sentimental, estoy seguro que Kurama se la pasaría burlándose de mí por esto toda la vida. Extraño al maldito hijo de zorra—rió ante el recuerdo de él y Kurama insultándose como viejos rivales/amigos.

Los minutos pasaron, miró hacia los muros donde la gran puerta estaba cerrándose. Seguro todos los invitados ya se habían ido. Usualmente solo Gaara pasaba la noche aquí junto a ellos, para que todos al día siguiente se fueran por el mismo camino.

—Mañana regresamos a Konoha, se que hoy no pude estar mucho tiempo contigo pero…—él suspiró, sobándose el rostro en frustración—ha pasado algo horrendo. Una aldea destruida, un bijuu siendo controlado. Y ahora, quieren casar al incauto de Gaara. Sé que tu estarías hecho una furia, no soportando ver a tu mejor amigo siendo casado por la fuerza, cuando tiene a alguien que ama. Pero para este entonces seguro ya hubieras hecho algo más astuto y útil de lo planeado por Sakura y esos dos estarían en su luna de miel, mandándome cartas de felicitaciones por tener un esposo como tú.

Sasuke rió amargamente, odiándose por idear cosas en su mente que nunca pasarán.

—No se los digas, pero creo que harían un buena pareja. Eso cuando los idiotas se den cuenta. Quizá esto los una, ¿no lo crees? —. Estuvo en silencio tratando de ganar confianza para decir en voz alta la idea que había tenido desde la reunión—. No podemos hacerles esto a ellos. Tú no lo permitirías. Puedo escucharte gritando que es una tontería, un escándalo, que todos nos alcemos en armas; te puedo imaginar corriendo con tu rasengan en mano a atacar al enemigo. Solo, atrevido y sin pensar como siempre.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la roca fría.

—¿Te molestarías si me ofrezco? ¿Si soy yo el que me caso?

Nada. Ninguna respuesta.

—Ja, ¿no me vas a decir que no lo haga? ¿Qué hay otras opciones?

La piedra no podía responderle, el cuerpo frio y destruido por el tiempo dentro de este mucho menos.

—Supongo que no—Sasuke se levantó, sacudió el pantalón que llevaba puesto—, luego no me digas que no te pregunté primero.

_Es tú culpa por no estar aquí._

Sasuke solo salió del templo, dejando el solitario altar detrás de él. Con solo el canto de los grillos despidiéndolo.

* * *

><p>—Adelante—dijo Shikamaru al escuchar que alguien tocaba. Alzo el rostro para ver al muchacho que solía quedarse de vigilia— Hiro, buenas noches—saludó, dejando el pergamino que había estado revisando una y otra vez por si encontraba algo de lo que aferrarse, alguna esperanza.<p>

—Oh, Hokage, pensé que estaría el señor Ebisu.

—Él está aún celebrando el día—dijo sonriendo ante las ocurrencias del Jefe encargado de este lugar.

—Ya veo—el muchacho sonrió. Abe Hiroshi era bastante joven para un shinobi de su rango, pero siendo huérfano por culpa de la cuarta guerra, él entrenó duramente para convertirse en lo que es y poder venir a vivir a esta pequeña aldea que era el símbolo de la paz. Él admiraba bastante a Sasuke y estaba orgulloso por haber sido alguna vez parte del equipo que el Uchiha guió por un tiempo—, es bueno que el Jefe este festejando en un día como hoy.

—Sí, aunque este lugar siempre es pacífico. Creo que solo cuando nosotros venimos causamos caos y desastre por todas partes—Abe rió.

—No, Hokage, lo que traen son fuegos artificiales y amantes del alcohol que procesamos.

—El alcohol que se hace aquí es como el de ninguna aldea.

—Es la ubicación.

—Bueno, viniste aquí por una razón—le comentó antes de que se fuera por las ramas, ya comenzaba a tener esos ojitos brillantes de cuando estaba por contar algo. Seguro la historia de cómo se procesa el licor o quién sabe.

—¡Cierto! Llegó un viajero que busca acojo en la aldea. Al parecer tuvo un accidente en el río y quiere saber si puede pasar la noche. Según el señor Sarumi no presenta amenaza alguna y está por interrogarlo.

—Bueno, si Sarumi dice que está bien que se quede. Solo asegúrense de saber de qué aldea pertenece. Hay que tener cuidado con los que pertenecen a la Alianza Feng. No estamos en buenos términos actualmente—Hiro solo asintió, absorbiendo toda la información dicha.

—De acuerdo. Se quedara con nosotros si solo busca pasar la noche, si quiere quedarse más días lo transferiremos aquí para que hable con el Jefe y comunique sus planes de quedarse aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Si es inofensivo como Sarumi supone y solo planea pasar la noche, atiéndanlo y despídanlo el día siguiente. No es necesario pedirle nada a cambio, mientras no sea de la AF mostrémosle la amabilidad característica de esta aldea—Shikamaru le sonrió, ganándose una gran sonrisa de felicidad del muchacho. Abe solo asintió con fuerza antes de salir.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza por la actitud tan optimista y feliz del muchacho. Para sus dieciséis años era bastante proactivo y servicial.

—¿Ese era Hiro? —Shikamaru alzó la cabeza ante la nueva voz.

—Sasuke… Sí, vino a decirme que un viajero pasa la noche aquí.

—Hmm, ya veo. Ha crecido. Lo recuerdo como un mocoso extrovertido que solo sabía alzar la mano para ofrecer hacer lo que sea.

—Sí, se parece bastante a Lee.

—Y eso que no estaba en su equipo—ambos rieron ante los recuerdo de hace unos años—Lee me perseguía pidiéndome su tutelaje, yo le decía que si lograba llevárselo que lo haga.

—No sé si era malo de tu parte o muy confiado en la lealtad de tus alumnos—comentó negando con la cabeza, pero no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios. Pasaron minutos en silencios y una toma de aire para poder hablar—. Bien, ahora dime por qué estás aquí.

—No hay otra forma más que aceptar la unión con la AG, necesitamos el poder que eso nos brindará—él asintió—, pero no casaremos a Gaara. Él no quiere, lo dejó muy claro en la asamblea por mucho que no hablara su rostro lo decía todo.

—Sí, Sasuke. Por eso tenemos la otra opción y creo qu-

—Yo lo haré—Shikamaru se quedó congelado ante lo que escuchó.

—¿Qu- qué? Sasuke espera—se alzó de su asiento, sus ojos abiertos en confusión—sé que estamos desesperados por alguien que se ofrezca pero no tienes que ser tú.

—No, tengo que ser yo, Shikamaru. Piénsalo, quieren un héroe reconocido por su aldea. Bee no lo va a hacer, se va a escapar el día de la boda o peor, soltar a Gyuki para que destroce todo y descuartice a la novia. Queremos una unión no comenzar una guerra.

—Entiendo lo que dices, Sasuke pero esta no es la mejor-

—Yo, en cambio estoy soltero y no tengo a nadie por el momento, además cumplo con todos los requisitos que pide esa cosa—dijo en desgano señalando el pergamino.

—Por el momento, Sasuke—dijo alzando la voz— ¿y si encuentras a alguien?

—No—pasó sus manos por su cabellera—. Solo acéptalo, ¿ok? ¿Querías un voluntario? Aquí estoy, voluntario—alzó el brazo agitándolo de un lado a otro. La burla perdida con la seriedad en su rostro.

Shikamaru solo frunció el ceño, apretó los puños en frustración.

—Bien. Acepto tu tan amable sacrificio. Ahora solo ve a tu cuarto, duerme, descansa un poco y regresa mañana para hablar.

—Mi respuesta será la misma—fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del lugar azotando la puerta.

Todo era tan problemático.

* * *

><p>Sarumi se levantó de la mesa para ir por la tetera. Naruto en todo momento permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, congelado en su lugar. Sus ojos como platos dirigidos a solo su taza frente a él. <em>¿Muerto? ¿Acaso estoy muerto?<em>

—Traje un pequeño botiquín para curar las heridas en tus pies—comentó Sarumi mientras servía un poco del agua en un tazón donde tenía un trapo blanco.

—Debió ser doloroso caminar por el bosque descalzo—trató de continuar la conversación Abe, que abría el botiquín buscando lo que necesitaría.

_¿Soy una fantasma o algo así?_ Sus manos inconscientemente se aferraron a su vientre. No, era muy real. Todo era muy real. Él era real, su cuerpo, su dolor, sus heridas, el ser que llevaba dentro…

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó al mayor preguntar.

—S-sí, so-solo cansado—su voz no parecía la suya, tan débil y casi inaudible. Cuando comenzó el embarazo le dijeron que el bebe absorbería la mayoría de su chakra, que la formación de los nuevos órganos para mantenerlo viable y su permanencia haría que se sintiera agotado todo el tiempo, pero que aún así podría seguir con sus cosas con normalidad, actuar con solo su fuerza propia, sin jutsus. Lee le decía que ahora estaban iguales en ese ámbito.

—Pareces algo enfermo… Cierto, no nos has dicho tu nombre—comentó Sarumi sentándose y haciéndole señas para que le alcance su pie lastimado.

—Y-yo... Nami, díganme Nami.

—¿Solo Nami?

—Sí, solo Nami—alzó su pierna para permitir que Sarumi revisara las heridas en las plantas de sus pies. El shinobi solo pasaba el trapo limpiando amablemente las heridas.

—Esto dolerá un poco—susurró. Naruto solo asintió. Quizá dolía, pero en esos momentos no podía distinguir el pequeño ardor comparado con el shock por el que estaba pasando—. ¿De qué aldea vienes? —él frunció el ceño. No podía decir de Konoha, no le creerían.

—De la Nieve. Aunque no vivo ahí, solo viajo de un lado a otro con mis amigos—. Abe pareció contento con la información, Sarumi solo asintió.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí o…?

—No, solo la noche. Quiero buscar a mis…—¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? Han pasado diez años. Naruto contuvo las lágrimas y la desesperación que sentía. No serviría perder el control en frente de dos desconocidos por muy amables que sean—a mis amigos. Deben estar buscándome.

—¿Ninja? —Naruto parpadeó.

—¿Parezco uno? —el par rió. El mismo Naruto podía decir que no lo aparentaba.

—Te ves muy débil para serlo, cierto. Bien, te vendaré los pies para que no se infecten—parpadeó ante lo escuchado, al parecer le habían colocado una crema para que sanen más rápido y él ni cuenta. Naruto asintió.

—Ya alisté el cuarto para que pases la noche—comentó Abe—es pequeño pero hay un futón y es un lugar caliente.

—Gracias, con eso basta.

—Tus ropas no tienen arreglo, te recomiendo que te quedes con esas. Sobre zapatos sé que podemos conseguir algo en uno de los mercados.

—Oh, no tienen por qué-

—Déjanos hacerlo, nuestra aldea es conocida por su paz y amabilidad—Abe parecía orgulloso de eso.

—Muchas gracias, Abe.

—¡Dime Hiro! Todos lo hacen, incluso mi maestro, él es el mejor—Naruto sonrió, qué será de Kakashi.

—Listo. Puedes ir a acostarte. Te vez pálido y realmente necesitas descansar. Si dejamos que Hiro comience con lo maravilloso que es su maestro nos quedaremos toda la noche oyendo sus experiencias, ya mañana seguimos conversando.

—Ja, ja—Hiro se levantó—, sígueme Nami. Te mostraré donde pasaras la noche. No le hagas caso a este viejo—Naruto podía estar seguro que si no fuera por la mirada burlona de Sarumi, Hiro le hubiera sacado la lengua sin importarle lo infantil que pareciera.

Cuando llegó a la puerta que estaba a metros de donde hace unos segundos estaban conversando, Naruto se despidió de Haru y entró. Ahora solo consigo mismo y sus pensamientos, se dio la oportunidad de desmoronarse como tanto quería.

El grito mudo que lanzó al viento solo fue el comienzo mientras caía al suelo aferrándose a lo único que tenía, su hijo.

Al parecer, estaba de regreso.


End file.
